


Fifty Times Thrawn Smiled

by Neila_Nuruodo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn-inspired poetry.  Found poem, lovingly reconstructed from the Thrawn Trilogy.





	Fifty Times Thrawn Smiled

Thrawn smiled.

Thrawn smiled at him.

Thrawn favored him with a thin smile.

Thrawn’s lip twitched slightly.

Thrawn’s eyes seemed to glitter.

Thrawn’s face hardened.

Thrawn’s eyes glittered, but he merely inclined his head slightly.

The glowing eyes glittered.

There was a tight smile on Thrawn’s face.

his lip twitching in an amused smile.

his smile turning sardonic as he gazed out at the battle blazing on around the enemy convoy.

Thrawn’s smile remained, but was suddenly cold.

His face hardened.

There was a cold fire in the Grand Admiral’s eyes that hadn’t been there before.

Thrawn’s eyes glittered.

Thrawn smiled tightly.

He smiled tightly.

The Grand Admiral was staring at nothing, his glowing red eyes narrowed to slits.

Thrawn smiled—a smile that sent a shiver up Pellaeon’s back.

Thrawn’s expression didn’t change…but abruptly there was an edge of menace to his smile.

He took a deep controlled breath; and as he let it out, the momentary anger seemed to fade away.

 

Thrawn smiled.

He smiled.

He smiled.

Thrawn smiled back.

Thrawn smiled slightly.

He smiled faintly.

He smiled grimly.

Thrawn smiled thinly.

he smiled slyly

Thrawn smiled sardonically.

Thrawn smiled up at Pellaeon.

He smiled at Pellaeon.

The Grand Admiral’s smile turned brittle.

his face hardening again.

His lips compressed, just noticeably.

A dark shadow had settled across Thrawn’s face.

The red eyes glittered.

lips twisting in a tight smile.

his eyes glittered

and then he turned to Pellaeon, a satisfied smile on his face.

He stepped over to his command station and sat down, a thoughtful look on his face.

A slight grimace, quickly suppressed, touched Thrawn’s lips.

Thrawn turned to him, a warning gleam in his glowing eyes.

His forehead furrowed in concentration, then cleared.

Thrawn smiled up at him.

His lip quirked

smiling slightly.

Thrawn smiled again.

He smiled slightly.

He smiled thinly.

Thrawn smiled sardonically.

Thrawn smiled slightly.

he smiled faintly

a faint smile touched his lips.

Thrawn smiled slightly.

Thrawn’s lip twitched.

Thrawn was still standing there, regarding her with amusement.

Thrawn snorted derisively.

Thrawn smiled sardonically.

Thrawn turned back, and Pellaeon could see the slight tightness in his face.

Thrawn looked down at the data pad, his face tight with concentration.

his face settling into a somewhat sour expression.

Thrawn turned to face him, a fresh glint in those glowing red eyes.

…and for the first time since ordering the intruder alert, he smiled.

 

Thrawn smiled.

A gleam came into those glowing eyes.

The red eyes glittered.

His glowing red eyes narrowed slightly.

Thrawn snorted gently.

his glowing red eyes glittering in the dim light.

His forehead was creased with thought, his eyes still gazing at nothing in particular.

Thrawn nodded, his eyes glittering.

His face hardened.

his glowing red eyes glittering with a sudden fire.

Thrawn turned those glittering eyes back on Pellaeon.

A strange smile played about his lips.

Thrawn’s glowing eyes glittered.

The Grand Admiral’s smile remained unchanged, his face hardening around it.

Thrawn’s eyes glittered;

He smiled grimly.

a cold fire in his eyes.

his glowing eyes narrowed in thought.

Thrawn’s eyes glittered.

his eyes glittered

The glowing red eyes glinted as Thrawn looked at him.

his eyes hardened

Thrawn’s glowing eyes narrowed slightly,

He looked out the viewport, a thoughtful expression on his face.

his eyes glittering.

He turned and favored Pellaeon with a tight smile.

his eyes glittering.

Thrawn’s expression hardened.

Thrawn’s eyes blazed.

Thrawn’s eyes glittered

Calmly, but with a deadly look in his glowing red eyes.

Thrawn’s face darkened.

his glowing eyes blazing with cold fire as he looked up from the _Judicator_ ’s report.

 

Thrawn smiled.

Thrawn smiled faintly.

Thrawn looked at him, a faint smile on his face.

Thrawn’s glowing red eyes narrowed.

his forehead furrowed in thought.

Thrawn smiled again.

smiling with grim satisfaction.

But there was something preoccupied and troubled about the way he clasped his hands behind his back.

Thrawn’s glowing eyes narrowed

his face strangely calm.

Thrawn caught his eye; and to Pellaeon’s astonishment, the Grand Admiral smiled.

 

“But,” he whispered, “it was so artistically done.”

 

The smile faded.

The glow in his eyes did likewise…

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was conceived when I was rereading the Thrawn Trilogy and couldn't help but notice how much Thrawn smiles in his original source material (as opposed to how some people write him, emotionless and impassive). I was going to make a list and persuasive article on how much he emotes, but it turned into a poem instead. I hope you find Zahn's writing as beautiful as I do.


End file.
